If These Walls Could Talk
by Pisces00
Summary: The Kurosaki's seemed like the perfect family on the surface. But, when Orihime became their babysitter. She realized that everything's not always what they seem. This story is and AU. This is a remake of Behind closed doors.
1. The Interview

**Author's Notes: This is a remake of Behind Closed Doors. I wasn't completely happy with the way the story was going. It was supposed to be more scandalous originally. But, I don't want the characters to be too OCC. This story is a AU set in Los Angeles, California. If you don't like AU's then this story isn't the story for you. There will be some OC's but not that many. **

**This fic will be going in a slightly slower pace. I hope this version is a little better. Ichigo will be 28 years old in this story. Orihime and Tatsuki are 18. Rukia and Renji will be 32. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me.**

.

.

.

Orihime Inoue just arrived at her last interview for today. She applied for a babysitting job to help pay for living expenses. Since she was denied a scholarship for the first half of her freshman school year at UCLA. She lived in Culver City, California. Orihime had long, straight blood orange hair, pale complexion, curvy figure, very busty with big dark gray eyes around 5'2.

The Kurosaki's seemed like nice people. They greeted her politely. She was surprised of how young the couple was. No older than 28 years old.

"Miss Inoue, come on in." The brown haired lady said. The wife's name was Mulan. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, dark brown slanted eyes with a vanilla complexion. Mrs. Kurosaki also had a slim build around 5'4 in height. She's a Wedding Planner.

The husband on the other hand was very tall. His name was Ichigo. He's a Real Estate Agent. He has light orange hair that stopped above his shoulders. A light tan skin tone with a slim muscular build. Mr. Kurosaki's eyes were medium brown. It reminded her of chocolate.

"Miss Inoue?" A deep voice called out to her. She finally snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Yeah!" The gentle lady responded. Orihime focused her attention to him.

"You can sit here." The older lady gestured her to sit across from them at the table.

"Why should we hire you Miss Orihime Inoue?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm really good with kids. I will need to know the rules you set for your child first. She answered.

"Good enough. We took a look at your record at . You don't seem to have any experience in this field. But, that doesn't mean we won't give you a chance. Your background is squeaky clean." Mulan replied.

"That's very true. I stay out of trouble. I'm 18 years old. I am a freshman at UCLA." Orihime explained happily to the couple.

"May I ask what's your major?" The orange haired man asked curiously.

"My major is Journalism."

"Great. When are you available?" Ichigo continued to ask her questions instead of Mulan.

"2 p.m. through 9 p.m."

"That's perfect for our schedule. Our 8 year old daughter Zao's bus will be here around 3 p.m. Do you cook?"

"I cook everything."

"Like what?"

"Ramen with wasabi and red bean paste. Chocolate rice balls with cheese." Orihime stated.

The couple looked at one another with a slight frown. "Those are . . . very interesting combinations." Mr. Kurosaki announced.

Inoue laughed at their reaction. "Don't worry about it. I also make plain food like, spaghetti, burgers, fried rice, chicken burritos."

He blew out a sigh of relief.

"Would you accept the offer of $25 per hour from 3-9?"

"YES. OF COURSE." The new sitter yelled from excitement.

They laughed at her reaction. The Kurosaki's went over a few more things with Orihime before she left.

The red haired lady called her roommate/best friend to tell her the good news. Her name was Tatsuki Arisawa. The lady attended the same school as her friend. She's around the same height and age as Inoue but with a more slim figure. Her skin tone was a bit darker with dark brown eyes and black hair with a mullet.

The new sitter called her best friend to tell her the good news.

"Hello!" Tatsuki answered.

"Hey Tatsuki. I just finished my last interview for the day." She responded in a happy tone.

"Oh. Did anyone hire you?" Arisawa asked curiously.

"Yep." Orihime explained happily.

"That's great. Where do you want to go celebrate? It's my treat."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to spend all your money." She said a bit worriedly.

"Don't be silly. We should go to Calendar's Grill. I heard the food's good there."

"Alright. I'll pick you up now." The women shared the same car. They would take turns to drive on certain days and or special occasions.

She picked up her best friend so they can go out to eat.

.

.

.

The girls headed to Calendar's Grill. Tatsuki and Orihime waited in line for a few minutes before being seated.

"How did your interview go?" Tatsuki asked her roommate.

"It went great." Orihime added.

"Where does this family live?" The raven haired woman asked curiously.

"Manhattan Beach." She answered.

"That's a nice area to live in. So, do they live in an apartment or house?" Tatsuki wanted to know about the family she now worked for.

"It's a big two story house with a backyard and a pool." The redheaded lady said excitedly.

"Wow! They must make a good living."

A woman walked up to their table.

"Hey Rukia, What are you doing here?" She asked happily. She's in one of Orihime's classes at school.

Rukia Abari's 32 year old married college student. She's short, petite with big dark blue eyes and short black hair with pale skin.

"To eat of course. I come here every now and then." The raven haired lady replied.

"Are you in my English class at UCLA?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah, do you mind if I sit with you two?"

"Sure you can, but is the waiter suppose to seat you?" Orihime stated.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I sit here. More room for other customers since I came by myself. She answered.

The waiter came back to the table to take their order. He was a bit surprised to see an extra person seated with them. They explained what happened and decided to let Rukia order with them. The three women ate and talked for about 40 minutes. They all ordered a pie before they left.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes: Let me know what you think of this version. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Some things will be the same from the first version. But, a few differences as well. **

**I described everyone that has been introduced to the story. Because, I don't think it's fair to only describe some and not all. **

**Wow! I still suck at describing people. I will continue to practice. I also hope I didn't make too many mistakes. **


	2. First Day

**Author's Notes: I don't have much to say. I want to thank: citew32, QueenBlade and tokiluv for your reviews from the first chapter. And, to everybody else who followed and faved this story.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. This chapter is a little longer than the first. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today started like any other day for The Kurosaki's. They woke up around 6am. Mulan checked to make sure her daughter was out of bed. She placed her clothes on the bed and left out her room. Zao just brushed her teeth and washed her face. The brown haired lady headed back to her room to get dressed. She looked around the room and realized no else was in the room.

"He must be downstairs now." She said blankly.

Ichigo made breakfast as usual. He made eggs, bacon and pancakes with a side of orange juice. He sat at the table with a newspaper in his hands. The only section he would read were the sports and entertainment. Mr. Kurosaki doesn't care much about the celebrities but the movie reviews were a different story. The orange haired guy laid the paper down on the side of the table and placed his empty plate and glass in the sink. He wondered what took them so long upstairs.

"IT'S ALREADY 7:35 YOU NEED TO HURRY UP BEFORE YOUR BREAKFEST GETS COLD." He hollered impatiently. "Geez how many times do I need to tell them that?"

No response. Ichigo dug his hands in his pockets for his keys. "I must've left them on the nightstand. He headed back upstairs. He wore black pants, white long sleeved shirt and a black tie.

"Good morning dad." The orange haired girl beamed to her father as she walked to the table with her mom.

"Good morning." He replied with a smile headed to his room.

Zao wore a purple short sleeved shirt with dark blue denim pants. Mulan on the other hand wore a short blue dress suit.

A few minutes passed before the bus arrived to take Zao to school. Both of her parents kissed her goodbye before she left. They didn't say anything to each other though. The couple went their separate ways to work.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Ichigo arrived at work around 8:30 am. He needed to get started on some paperwork. "I should've drunk some coffee instead of orange juice." He said with a yawn.

"How's it going?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What about you Renji?" Kurosaki responded to his co-worker and friend of seven years. He was 32 years old, a little over 6ft tall with light tanned skin, long, straight bright red hair in a ponytail, small dark brown eyes with a well toned body.

"Not too bad. Did you two find a babysitter yet?" Renji asked curiously.

"Yep. She starts today."

"I hope she's different than the last sitter." Abarai answered with a light frown.

"Don't remind me. That bitch stole all our jewelry." He half yelled.

"What's the new girl like?" The redhead asked.

"She's a kind person."

Renji rolled his eyes a bit at his answer. "That's not what I meant you idiot. How does she look?" He said impatiently.

"Why the hell should it matter?" Kurosaki replied slightly irritated.

"Don't be so uptight. Is she hot?"

"Who is hot?" Another person asked.

"Not you too Chad?" Chad's another on of his an co-workers and friends. He was 27 years old with dark tanned skin, wavy brown medium length hair, medium brown eyes. Sado was also taller and more toned than both Ichigo an Renji. The brown haired guy only been there for a year.

"He keeps asking me questions about my new sitter."

"You finally have a new one?" Chad said.

"Yep. It doesn't hurt to look you know?" Abarai asked the orange haired guy with a grin.

I'm married with a kid. Even if I were to look I couldn't really do anything about it. If your wife caught you staring at another woman she'll kick your ass." He laughed at the thought.

"Very true. You're so lucky to have a hot chick working for you." Renji answered.

"Get out of my office." Kurosaki responded irritably with a slight blush. They left his office to continue with their work.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime arrived at the Kurosaki's around 3:00pm. The school bus dropped Zao off at home a few minutes later. "How was your day?" The red haired lady asked the girl.

"It was okay. I made a new friend today." Zao said to Inoue as she placed her backpack on the floor.

"Good. Did anything else interesting happen?" She asked.

"No. Can I have some orange juice?"

"Sure. Do you have any homework? Miss Inoue said.

"Yep."

Orihime walked in the kitchen to get orange juice. She poured it in a small glass then placed it on the table. "We'll start with your homework when you finish drinking your juice." The sitter stated nicely but firmly. She nodded in agreement.

It only took an hour and a half for them to finish her homework. Zao watched TV afterwards. Orihime made dinner around 6:00pm. After dinner Zao took a bath but, didn't go to bed until 8 O'clock. She tried to stay up but was too tired.

"Hmm. This job isn't so bad. Now I have to wait for one of the parents to come home. Such a nice family." She thought out loud. Orihime had a little time to do some of her school work. Since she already put the food up.

"It's already 9 O'clock." Inoue looked at her watch. I can finish the rest of my work tomorrow. The young lady placed her pen in notebook back in her bag. She sat on the couch and turned the television back on.

Mr. Kurosaki just arrived home.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki." She said. Her attention slightly focused on him.

"Hey, Miss Inoue. How's everything going? Did Zao give you any trouble?" Ichigo asked calmly headed to the couch.

"Oh no. Everything's fine." She answered.

"Good."

"How was your day Mr. Kurosaki?" Orihime glanced at him for a moment. She returned her attention to the TV.

"Same as usual, nothing special." He replied.

"Oh!"

"What are you watching?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Um . . . Cupcake Wars." Inoue said awkwardly. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He only sat one seat away from her.

"I've watched this show a few times. The person who wins get a $50,000 prize, right?"

"Yep." Orihime tried not to blush from embarrassment. "Why is he so interested about what I'm watching?" She thought to herself.

Awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"This sitter is different. I already like her better than the last one. She seems so polite." Ichigo thought.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Kurosaki?" She was a bit curious about his profession.

"I'm a real estate agent. I have been for 7 years. It took me a year and a half to get my license." He explained.

"Oh! How did you meet your wife?" Orihime became more interested.

"We met in high school. I moved to America with my family when I was 15 year old." The memory was bittersweet for him.

"Where are you from?"

"Karakura, Japan."

"My family's from there. I was born here." Inoue beamed.

"I can tell. You have an American accent." He said with a half smile.

She blushed a little when he smiled at her. Orihime averted her gaze from him to her watch. "It's almost 11pm. I should be going now." She replied nervously.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He watched her drive off in the window. Ichigo warmed up some leftovers that the babysitter cooked earlier. "Dammit it's barely any orange juice left." Kurosaki stated with slight irritation. He poured the rest of it in a glass.

Ichigo checked on his daughter after he ate. He took a shower and went to bed.

The strawberry blonde seemed a bit worried about his wife. Sometimes Mulan would come home late. And, other times she didn't come home at all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: Let me know what you think of this chapter. It took forever for me to update. In the previous chapter I made some mistakes but only one really bugged me. During the interview it says at . Instead of I can't change it on the older computer. It leaves out names of websites. I think it has something to do with the different word processor. I can't even open the file on my newer computer which sucks. I'll stop rambling. **

**My grammar is a bit off in this chapter. **


	3. My Day Off

**Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I updated this story.**

**Thanks: tokiluv, QueenBlade and zodious for reviewing the last chapter. And, thanks to everyone else who read, followed or faved this story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Don't stop." The woman said to her blonde haired as he entered her slowly. Her legs gripped tightly around his waist and nails digging into his back. Both bodies melded together.

"Want me to go f-faster." He answered filled with lust. The man picked up his pace before she could respond.

"H-Harder. Please . . . Andrew. HARDER DAMNIT." Mulan yelled out the last words.

"YOU LIKE IT ROUGH? HUH?"

The couple's breaths became more shallow each moment. His thrust were more desperate than before. They climaxed few seconds later. Andrew collapsed on Ms. Kurosaki. It took a moment for them to catch their breaths.

"That was great."

He rolled off her small form. "I know." Mister Norton gave her a cocky grin. "Aren't you going home now? It's already 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Of course. I wouldn't want my husband to worry too much. But, I need to take a shower first."

This man was 22 years old with pale skin, medium muscular build, with dark green eyes and average height. Mulan loved every inch of this man. She just couldn't keep her hands to herself. Every other day or so they would meet each other at the same hotel. They first met at a local bar. This affair has been going on for nearly a year. And, she doesn't feel too guilty about it. _"It's only sexual. I don't love him."_ She thought.

She made it home around two in the morning. She changed into her night gown before going to bed. Ichigo had a good idea about where she's been. But with who was the real question. He wanted their marriage to work. It didn't seem like Mulan cared anymore. Sooner or later he'd have to confront her about her _late_ nights. He just didn't have the energy to do it now.

Mr. Kurosaki needed to find out what his wife was really up to so he decided to hire a private investigator later on that day. He told Mister Kojima to contact him when he got some leads. Deep down he felt that she was having an affair for almost a year. There were too many late nights with the smell of cologne over her body. Or secret meetings, odd phone calls in the middle of the night. Not to mention no sex for months.

.

.

.

Orihime and Zao already feel into the same routine for days now. She was content with the way things were going at work and school. Nothing really seemed out of ordinary. Except she barley saw Ms. Kurosaki home. Something was definitely up between the family but she didn't pry.

"Hey, you want to help me make red velvet cupcakes?" The red haired lady asked the small girl.

"Um hm." She smiled at her sitter. "I finally get to make something. Daddy always tells me to stay out of the kitchen.

"Oh, really? Does your dad cook most of the time?"

"Yep. Mommy barely makes anything. I miss her."

"Why do you miss your mom? You see her everyday don't you?" Orihime was looking for a cupcake pan.

"Only in the morning."

Inoue walked over and hugged the sad girl. She tried her best to comfort her. "Don't worry. Your mom loves you. I bet she wishes she can spend more time with you. But, she's busy at work. Let's get started with the cupcakes."

It only took a few minutes before the batter was set in the oven. Orihime let Zao eat the remaining batter in the bowl. Red velvet mix were all over her face and clothes.

"Hello. How was your day?" Ichigo asked. His daughter ran to him giving him a bear hug.

"Daddy, you're home early."

He smiled at her. "I guess I am. What is that stuff all over your face and clothes?"

"Cake mix. Me and Miss Inoue are making cupcakes."

"Then what's it doing all over you?" The man couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki. I hope I didn't break any rules." Said the babysitter.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." He wiped his daughter face clean with a paper towel.

"How was your day?" The lady replied.

"Today was a slow day But, still managed to leave early. But, everything else is fine. How's school?" He was a little curious about her.

"Great so far."

"That's good. Did Zao take a bath already?"

"Yeah. But, her pajamas are a mess now. We already ate dinner."

"Zao, go change your pj's."

"Alright." She went upstairs to change.

"She's a really good kid."

"I know. I wish I could spend more time with her."

"Are you doing the best you can now?"

"I try."

Awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. Their conversation came to a dead end.

"Dad, can she come with us tomorrow?" The little Kurosaki asked excitedly.

"I don't think she'd want to go. She probably have other things to do on her days off."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" The girl ignored him.

"Where are you going?" Orihime responded.

Ichigo sighed before answering. "To the beach. We haven't been to one in a while. Do you want to come? My daughter won't be satisfied with me not inviting you."

"Of course. What time?"

"Around noon."

"Um, you have to tell me which beach so Tatsuki-Chan can drop me off."

"I thought you had your own car?" He was a bit confused.

"Me and my roommate share the same car. I usually drive to work though."

"That's why I didn't see the car outside. I'll pick you up before noon."

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." The red haired lady said worriedly.

"You're not troubling anyone. It's not a problem."

Orihime went back into the kitchen to take the cupcakes out of the oven. She was glad that they didn't burn. "We have to let them cool a bit before adding frosting."

"Okay!"

.

.

.

Orihime was actually excited about going to the beach with the Kurosaki's. Maybe because it's been ages since her last visit. Inoue was thinking about what she would wear. "Should I wear the yellow or blue bathing suit?"

"Orihime what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked leaning on the side of the doorway.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear to the beach." She turned around to face her best friend/roommate.

"Oh, really? Are you going alone or not?"

"I'm going with the Kurosaki's. They invited me to come. They're going to pick me up around noon."

"Do you mean the family you work for? Don't you think it's a little odd? You shouldn't get too attached to them, you know?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. She didn't want her to get hurt. She was starting to worry.

"Don't worry Tatsuki-Chan. They're nice people." Orihime defended.

"I hope you're right."

_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring _

"Someone's at the door." The tomboy rushed to the door. Once he opened it she saw a tall figure with light orange hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. We came to pick up Miss Inoue."

She stood there blankly for a few seconds. "What do you mean by _we_? I only see you."

"My daughter is in the car." He pointed to the car. It was a black Navigator 2012 model.

"Nice ride you got there."

"Thanks. Is Miss Inoue ready yet?"

"ORIHIME,THE KUROSAKI'S ARE HERE. ARE YOU DRESSED?" Arisawa yelled loudly to get her attention.

"Coming." The gentle lady half yelled. She walked out the room with all her things. "Hey Mr. Kuro-" He cut her off before she could continue.

"Call me Ichigo." He felt more comfortable with her calling him by his first name. His face soften when she came into view.

"Um, really?"

"Yep. Come on let's go."

"Bye Tatsuki."

The black haired lady waved goodbye. She became more suspicious about that family or better yet the husband. "Where is his wife?"

The sitter was a bit nervous when she entered the car. Sure she was used to them by now. Maybe the lady felt guilty about coming with them without Mrs. Kurosaki. But, she got over it eventually or so she thought.

"We're here."

Orihime was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice right away. "Oh?"

Everyone got out the car. He took a few things out of the trunk. Everybody walked around until they found a decent spot to put their things. "It's such a nice day." The lady said.

"Very crowded and hot too." Ichigo set up the beach umbrella for shade and a big blanket for all of them to sit on.

"Daddy, can we get in the water now?" The little girl beamed happily.

"We need to rest a bit before going in the water. And, you need to finish you juice."

Orihime smiled lightly at the girl. "Can I have a drink?"

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask, Orihime."

"Okay, Mr. I mean Ichigo."

She drank a whole bottle of water under a minute. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow you really were thirsty."

"Can we go now? I already finished my juice."

"Alright, we can go." He took of his red tropical shirt so it wouldn't get wet in the water. Ichigo held his daughter's hand on their way to the ocean.

The red haired girl couldn't help but blush when she saw him shirtless. She didn't imagine he'd be so . . . Orihime stopped her thoughts from going any further. Her face lit up when she saw them playing in the water. It looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Zao yelled for her to join them. For some reason Orihime smiled brighter. She removed her shorts, sandals and tank top before joining them.

The water was cool and refreshing for everyone on a scorching hot day. For once in a long time Inoue felt like a child playing in the water. She had so much fun with Zao and Ichigo. The sitter slipped and fell on her back. Kurosaki tried to catch her in time but, was too late. So he helped her up.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Both adults blushed when they realized he was still holding her hand. The blonde released her hand quickly and turned his head in embarrassment.

"Are you guys hungry?"

They both nodded in agreement. Everyone went back to their spot to dry themselves off. Ichigo opened a special container that keeps food cool. There were a few sandwiches and chips.

"What kind of sandwiches are they?"

"Turkey and ham." He answered.

"Do you by any chance have a coke in the ice cooler?" Inoue asked.

"Can I have one too? The small Kurosaki also asked.

"Yeah, they're probably at the bottom."

.

.

.

When Orihime arrived home she saw Tatsuki sitting on the couch.

"Were you waiting for me Tatsuki-Chan?"

"Of course I was. You know what time it is?" Her roommate chastised.

She looked at her watch. " 8:15 pm. It's actually still early."

"You never answered my calls. Did you not hear your phone ring?" Arisawa got up from her seat and marched over to Orihime.

"Sorry. I didn't hear my phone ring at all. I was having so much fun that I lost track of time." She laughed nervously.

"You're okay now, that's all that matters. Can I ask you a question?"

Inoue felt uneasy about her tone.

"Yes."

"You know, earlier when Mr. Kurosaki came to pick you up?"

"Tatsuki, what are you trying to say?" She became more nervous.

"Why didn't his wife go with you guys? I found it very odd that a older married man asked you to accompany him and his child to the beach _without_ his spouse. What's really going on?"

"I don't know? When I'm there I barely ever see her." Orihime always thought it was weird for her to be gone all the time.

"Barely there? Hmm, Maybe she's a workaholic or having an affair."

". . ."

"It makes more since if she's having an affair. Staying out odd hours of the night."

"It's not really my place to say anything about their personal life." She held her head down in shame.

"You're already involved in their personal life. You are the babysitter." Tatsuki stated seriously.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine, I'll drop it. I just hope he's not trying to make you his second wife or mistress.

"Ichigo's not like that. He's a good guy."

"You're still defending him. You must really like him. Be careful, Orihime."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: Let me know what you think about this chapter? Was it good, bad or okay?**


End file.
